


Mistakes Were Made (or the one with the Idjit Demons)

by ghostboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, POV Alternating, Pissed Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, attacked Sam, demon POV, demons better run, don't fuck with Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboi/pseuds/ghostboi
Summary: There were two things which belonged to Dean Winchester that you absolutely did not fuck with.The first on his list, and definitely the most important, was his brother.





	Mistakes Were Made (or the one with the Idjit Demons)

**Author's Note:**

> For Beth, because she's bossy & asked for protective Winchesters & "idjit demons"

There were two things which belonged to Dean Winchester which you absolutely did not fuck with.

Number two on the very, very short list was Baby. His 1967 Impala, for those living under a rock or in a wendigo cave. His car was one of his greatest loves; his warm embrace on those dark, cold nights, his security, his home. You did not jack around with Baby and walk away without dealing with the consequences.

The first on his list, and definitely the most important - ranking high above everything else, even Baby - was his brother.

If Baby was his home, Sam Winchester was his reason for going home. His reason for existing. The center of his universe, his companion and soul-mate, his very heart. Fuck with Sam, and you would be lucky, indeed, to survive the experience at all.

Everyone knew this, man, demon and monster alike.  
Well, almost everyone.

They were in SmallTownUSA (Minnesota, to be more precise), hunting down a shapeshifter that was leaving a trail of dead bodies – all blond men – all over town, when Sam came across a group of demons.

The brothers had separated in their search for the shapeshifter, so Sam was alone when he was hit from behind and knocked to the ground behind some old shop. Three large men, all with black eyes and malicious grins, began to beat on him before he had the chance to get to his feet.

A fourth man whose vessel's name had been Caleb, eyes also black, watched the scene with a smirk. He was aware the man his companions were beating on was a hunter, and he relished taking down hunters. He loved this job.

His eyes shifted as someone joined him, and he felt a twist of excitement in his stomach. The demon which had just joined him was far older than he, far more experienced. If they had ranks, the being next to him would be a lieutenant. This was his chance to show off a little, show the other he was worthy of moving up in the proverbial ranks.

“Hunter,” he nodded toward the human, which was still on the ground, struggling to get to his feet, “Second one we’ve taken out this week.” He smirked, eyes flicking to the being next to him. The smirk faltered as he saw the way the other demon was frowning.

“Oh, shit. Is that -?” his superior began. Before he could say anything else, the man on the ground kicked one of the demons in the side of the knee, sending him staggering sideways. At that same moment, they heard a shout,

“Sammy!”

The hunter on the ground made it to his knees and elbowed one of his attackers in the face, knocking him backward. At the same moment, a second man joined the human. He raised the large knife he was holding and drove it into the third attacker’s stomach.

Caleb watched, eyes wide, as there was a flash of light and the stabbed demon collapsed to the ground. When one of the others attacked, his was dispatched of just as quickly. The remaining demon was wise enough to back away, and to continue backing away as quickly as he could.

Caleb’s eyes flicked to the demon beside him as the lieutenant-would-be groaned,  
“Shit. Winchesters.”

“What?” Caleb stared at him for a moment, eyes flicking to the humans. He watched as the newcomer human knelt beside the man they had attacked, “Who?”

The other blinked at him. “What rock in hell did you crawl out from other?” The man-demon gaped, “The Winchesters! Shitfuck! The fucking Winchesters? Are you serious?”

 

Fifteen yards away, Dean knelt beside his brother, rage crawling through him as he saw the blood dripping from Sam’s mouth and nose.

“You okay?” he asked, grasping his brother’s shoulder, eyes scanning the other for more injuries. His brother nodded, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, and Dean scowled and turned his eyes on the remaining demons.

 

Caleb watched as the man holding the knife turned his eyes in their direction. A sudden, uneasy feeling niggled through him as the man’s eyes locked on him. He swallowed involuntarily, a sudden feeling of impending doom creeping up on him. Why did he suddenly feel like he had a neon target painted right in the center of his forehead?

“Shit,” the older demon next to him cursed, “You attacked Sam-fucking-Winchester with just three of you? And with Dean Winchester in the same fucking town? Are you out of your mind?”

Both their gazes flicked back to the humans, and they saw that the newcomer, one Dean Winchester, was striding in their direction, eyes burning with anger.

“Fuck me. I don't get paid enough to deal with _him_. You’re on your own here, kid.”

Caleb watched, alarmed, as the demon-lieutenant suddenly smoked out of his meatsack, leaving a lifeless body on the ground in his wake.

What the hell was going on here? Who the hell were the Winchesters? Granted, he was fairly new to the demon game, but if they were that important, surely he would have heard of them?

The demon half-turned as he heard footsteps, running away from the scene: the remaining demon-man whom had been with him was fleeing as the Winchester drew closer. He turned to stare at the approaching man. Was that fear he was feeling?

“You black-eyed bastards want to fuck with my brother? You come through me, first.”

The man’s voice was practically a growl, and Caleb backed away from the advancing Winchester. He didn’t miss that the one they had attacked wasn’t far behind, prepared to back up his brother.

Yeah, definitely fear he was feeling.  
That feeling of impending doom swept over him again, and Caleb did what any sensible demon would do– what two other demons had done moments before; he turned to flee. He had taken three steps when he felt the knife driving into his back, sinking through muscle and burrowing deep. There was a brief moment of overwhelming agony, and –

 

Dean jerked his knife free and watched as a now-empty body hit the ground. He raised his eyes to search for the one whom had run at his approach, but that one was long gone.

His green gaze turned to his brother as Sam joined him. The bigger man shot him a slight smile and shrugged a shoulder, and Dean reached out to clasp his shoulder.

"C’mon, Sasquatch. Let's get back to the Batcave and clean you up.”


End file.
